Happy Birthday Red!
by Magma Red
Summary: Hey guys! Guess what? Today is the one-year anniversary of when I joined FanFiction and published Red, the Kid of Adventure! So, I thought it would be nice if I threw Red a little party since one year ago, he was officially introduced to you guys!


HAPPY BIRTHDAY RED!

I land on my feet, being in a room with dark brown flooring and green walls, a single desk with a window on each side of it, the top of the desk having a computer, a device you put your music player into so it can play music through the speakers, sketch books, pencils, a big eraser, paper, and the top is littered with gum wrappers. Sitting at the desk in a padded rolling chair is Magma Red, medium length hair standing on end, blonde with the tips being red, wearing a red jacket zipped up half way, a yellow t-shirt, orange cargo pants, orange eyes, and red, orange and yellow sneakers.

"Alright Red." They tell me, twirling the chair around to face me. "That finishes that chapa, you can go relax now."

"Thanks." I say, then heading out the door. I head downstairs to the kitchen, which has white walls and white tile floor, white cabinets and counters with granite tops, stools lined up at the island with the two large fridges, sink, and dishwasher that are all stainless steel. "Hey Camo." I say, making the black haired girl look over her shoulder at me.

"Hey Red." She says, looking back at the sandwich she's making. She wears a school uniform, the coat navy blue, sweater vest light blue, white dress shirt with a black tie, black pants and black shoes, her black hair in a braid with her bangs stopping above her brown eyes, and the handle of her wand sticking out of her back pack. Her wand resembles a small scepter, it being about one foot long, an emerald at the end of the handle, and the top has a sphere made out of hoops done together, so you can actually see through it, rubies stud the hoops, there's a diamond at the top of the sphere, and a sapphire ring under it. "You want a sandwich?"

"Nah, no thanks." I tell her, opening on of the refrigerators and getting a soda.

"HIDE!" Camo and I look as two fourteen year olds, Magma and Icy from Magma Red's story _The Adventurous Duo_, come running in, look around, then dash over to one of the counters, open it, climb into it, then shut the door right as Joe from _Wildwest High School _runs in, mad.

"Where are y'all?!"

"What happened _this_ time?" I sigh, Camo rolling her eyes as she begins to eat the sandwich.

"They snuck up outta nowhere and jumped on me!" Joe tells us. "I nearly fell down the stairs!"

"Calm down Joe." Ptera says, entering the room in his human form. His hair is a sunny yellow, his eyes are sky blue, and her wears a white baseball cap with a blue stripe going down the middle, then a yellow stripe going down the middle of that, his shirt is white with stripes like the one on his hat going down the short sleeves, his jacket is yellow with a thick white stripe going down the sleeves and a sky blue, thinner strip in the white, his pants are sky blue with a white stripe going down the side and a yellow stripe inside that one, and his shoes are white with yellow shoe laces, and sky blue soles.

"No, he has a right to be mad." I say, handing Joe a root beer from the fridge. "That could've gotten someone hurt."

"Thank ya." Joe tells me, accepting the root beer.

"None for me?" Ptera asks, sad.

"Apparently not." Camo tells him.

"LOOK OUT!" We all hear someone yell, making Joe and Ptera jump out of the way of the archway into the kitchen, right as a brown horse with a black mane and tail comes speeding into the kitchen.

"OPEN!" Camo yells, tearing her wand from her pack, causing white light to shine in the center of the sphere, making a large hole above the sink appear, allowing the horse to jump clear through it, landing on its hoofs outside into the back yard, and keep running.

"Windy!" Xavia Razar'Fang yells, running into the kitchen and jumping out the hole after him. "Give me back my sword!"

"Whew." Ptera sighs, sitting up as the hole in the wall disappears, the window back to normal as Camo releases the spell.

"'Whew' is right." She says, leaning back against the counter, her sandwich still in one hand.

"What happened?!" Icy asks, she and Magma falling out of the counter.

"Windy took Xavia Razar'Fang's sword, and she was chasing after him." I explain, tossing the empty soda can I have into a recycler in the wall.

"They're the ones that're gonna get someone hurt, not us!" Magma tells Joe, she and Icy standing up.

"What's all the racket?" Xavia the Gadget Girl asks, coming into the kitchen.

"Just the same craziness." I tells. _People reading this, trust me. It's like this every day in this house._

"Ah...Well, Magma Red said they're working on something and they need some peace and quiet, so-"

"GUUUUYS!" Air Strike yells, running into the kitchen, knocking Xavia the Gadget Girl out of the way, making me jump to catch her, causing me to stumble back, making Joe and Ptera catch me.

"Air Strike!" I yell, looking at him, making him smile awkwardly.

"Sorry." He says. "But, Magma, Icy, I was looking for you two!"

"Eh?" They ask in unison.

"Will you guys give me a Potion of Night Vision?" He asks.

"What?" Icy asks.

"Why?" Magma asks.

"..." Air Strike stands there a second, then blinks. "Please?!"

"Don't." I say, Joe and Ptera helping Xavia the Gadget Girl and I back onto our feet. "LAST time he got his hands on one of those, I woke up duck taped to the ceiling!"

"Ah...Duck tape pranks." Xavia the Gadget Girl says, nodding. "True hilarity."

"Hey Joe, I know what we're doing tonight!" Ptera laughs, only to have Joe smack him upside the head.

"We ain't duck tapin' anyone ta th' ceilin'!" Joe tells him.

"Aw...you're no fun..." He says.

"I'll help you Ptera!" Xavia the Gadget Girl tells him.

"We're the only sane ones in this house, aren't we?" I ask Came, who I stand next to.

"Yep." She tells me, finishing her sandwich.

"Attention." Magma Red's voice says over the house intercom. "I need everyone to report to the screening room immediately."

"Let's go!" Joe says, all of heading out of the kitchen to the back yard. It's pretty big, with big trees, rocks, streams, flower beds, bamboo clusters, stone gazebos, and a sparring area for when we practice martial arts. The screening room is its own separate little building, all of us heading in. It resembles a small movie theater, except the seats are made of very nice, black leather with padding so they're comfy, they each have two arm rests so we don't have to share, each of the chairs having a name stitched into them, so we all have our own.

"Please stop stealing my sword." Xavia tells Windy, she already sitting her chair with an empty spot to the left of her, so Windy can stand there.

"Okay..." He says. I sit down in my seat, Cloud Cover and Flamethrower already there in their human forms, everyone sitting in their seats.

"Thank you all for getting here." Magma Red tells us, standing in front of the screen. "Now, before we start the conference..." They look at me. "Red, go make us some snacks."

"What-?!" I blink, confused.

"What? You're a good cook, and I'm sure everyone would like a light snack since supper's still two hours away." They tell me.

"Alright." I sigh, standing up. "I'll get everyone some popcorn." I say, walking out the door.

* * *

"Okay!" Magma Red says, right after the door shuts. "Camo, could you get us a visual?"

"Sure thing!" Camo says, running up to the projector room, going inside and turning on the projector, casting a spell which allowed them to see Red walking down a stone path to the house.

"Good, now," Magma Red looks back at everyone, Camo sitting back down in her seat. "no one's given anything away, right?"

"'Course not!" Joe tells them.

"Good." They say, nodding. "And, everyone's gotten their gift, correct?"

"Check!" Magma and Icy say in unison.

"Alright!" Magma Red says, doing a thumbs-up. "Now, I've gotten everything planned out." They pull a piece of paper out of their sleeve, looking at it. "Joe, you and Ptera are doing decorations, Magma and Icy, you two are in charge of making drinks, Xavia Razar'Fang, could you clean the house?"

"Oh yeah!" She says, smiling. "I love cleaning!"

"And you're good at it!" Cloud Cover tells her.

"True." Magma says. "Moving on, Xavia the Gadget Girl and Windy, you two are in charge of getting everything on this list." They toss a rolled up piece of paper to Xavia the Gadget Girl, who catches it.

"Consider it done!" She says.

"That's the attitude I like!" Magma Red says, smiling. "Then, Cloud Cover, Flamethrower and Air Strike, you guys are in charge of wrapping the gifts, and Camo, you're in charge of food."

"Yes sir, commander!" Camo says, saluting.

"Alrighty then." Magma says, putting the paper back into their jacket. "But remember, Red _can NOT _know about this, m'kay?"

"Understood!" Ptera says, throwing a fist in the air and smiling.

"He's on his way back!" Windy says, making everyone return their attention to the screen to see Red walking back down the path, carrying a tray of popcorn.

"Camo! End the spell!" Magma Red orders, Camo running back up to the projector room, and ending the spell, the image of Red disappearing.

* * *

"I'm back!" I call, walking into the screening room, everyone looking at me while Magma Red still stands on the raised floor in front of the screen. I hand the tray to Xavia Razar'Fang, who takes one and passes the tray on, allowing me to sit down in my seat, holding my own thing of popcorn.

"Alright, we can start the conference now." Magma Red says, pulling a piece of paper out of their pocket. "Now, we got the bill yesterday, and, I have to say..." They look up at us. "THE PRICE OF THE REPAIR TO THIS HOUSE WAS _OUTRAGOUS!_" They yell, their hair turning into a roaring fire which makes all of us jump some. "Now, I know y'all love running around and going crazy, but could y'all be _careful_? Half of the income was put toward repairs this month, and that's no small fee."

"Sorry." Magma and Icy, who did bust a giant hole in the third story floor when they were testing splash potions, say in unison.

"It's alright." Magma Red tells them, wryly smiling. "Just BE CAREFUL." They look back at all of us. "Anywho, y'all can go back to your regular thing. Dismissed." They turn to fire, then shooting across the floor and under the door, disappearing.

Two hours later...

All of us sit in the dining room, supper laid out on the table, all of us sitting in our spots while Magma Red sits at the head, all of us enjoying the food.

"Hey Red!" Air Strike says, making me look at him, he sitting next to me.

"Yeah dawg?" I ask.

"How long do you think it is before someone breaks the house?" He asks.

"Not long." I tell him, looking back at my food to see Magma sitting back, due to the fact I sit to their left, Camo at their right. I notice the light reflect off something in their sleeve, making me raise my eyebrows. "What's that?"

"What's what?" They ask, looking at me.

"There's something in your sleeve." I tell them, pointing.

"Oh, this?" They ask, pulling a small glass vial out of their sleeve. "I made it a few days ago. There was some sand in my pack from when we went to beach, so I thought it would be interesting if I could make something out of it." They look up at the ceiling some. "I _really_ gotta clean my jacket out."

"With everything you can put in that, I sometimes wonder why you carry a backpack." Camo tells them, sipping her water. I just shrug, picking up my glass and drinking some of the water. It tastes a bit off.

That night...

I drag myself over to my bed, falling down into it. My bed is built into the wall, while my room also has a desk and chair, TV with video games, a dresser, a closet also built into the wall with a mirror sliding door, and two windows on the walls, the curtains drawn. Falling into the bed, I pull the covers up to my shoulders, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning...

"The knock out serum will only last for about two more hours!" Magma Red says, everyone assembled in the kitchen. So let's get to work!"

Everyone them rushes off to do their assigned jobs, hanging decorations, wrapping presents, cooking, helping when they get down with their assignment, while Magma Red turns to fire, shooting through the air ducts to where they're allowed to see into Red's room, he still asleep in bed, Magma Red's job being to be look out in case he woke up.

Meanwhile, Camo was yelling at Ptera for knocking over a bowl she had been mixing batter in, so it had spilt all over the counter, Air Strike had somehow managed to tie his hands together with the tape, while Xavia Razar'Fang was surprisingly able to keep the house spotless despite everything going on, and Magma and Icy had accidentally mixed an explosive, causing a blast that made a large hole in the wall, forcing them to start over with the drinks. **(Like Red said, it's like this every day in this house.)**

Using a spell, Camo gets all of the batter back into the bowl, it being clean of anything that shouldn't be in it, Flamethrower carefully cuts the tape around Air Strike's hands, Xavia Razar'Fang starts cleaning up the broken dry wall and splintered wood from the drink explosion, while Magma and Icy keep working on the fruit punch, Joe and Ptera start to finish up with the decorations, Xavia and Windy return from the store with everything on the list, and Red just rolls over in his sleep, the serum having him to deep asleep to hear any of the hubbub on the lower floors.

After a bit...

"We're done!" Cloud Cover says, everyone looking around the large, decorated living room.

"Ah...Finally." Air Strike sighs, relived.

"And the only real incident was the explosion, so that's gotta be a record." Xavia the Gadget Girl points out.

* * *

I start to wake up, well rested and groggy. Rolling out of bed, I then drag myself of to my dresser and pull on my clothes, then turning to the door, walking over to it, only to have Magma Red throw it open all of a sudden.

"GOOD MORNING!" They tell me, a huge smile on their face.

"GYAAAH!" I screech, jumping back from surprise.

"Sorry." They tell me, pulling me up. "But c'mon! Everyone wants to show ya somethin'!" They then run out of the room, I running alongside them, both of us pounding down the stairs from the third floor to the second floor, then to the first floor.

"What exactly do they wanna show me?" I ask, Magma Red leading me down to the living room, which they suddenly dart into, causing me to sigh and quicken my pace. "Alright, what's going-" Right as I turn the light on, everyone in the house jumps out of nowhere.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all tell me, huge smiles on their faces.

"GYAAAH!" I screech again, jumping back.

"Happy Birthday, Red!" Air Strike tells me, he and Flamethrower helping me to my feet, I blinking with surprise when I see the living room is decorated, one of the coffee tables having gifts covering it and the other having snacks.

"...Today's my birthday?" I ask.

"Yeah!" Cloud Cover tells me. "Exactly one year ago today, Magma Red published their first story on FanFiction, _Red, the Kid of Adventure_!"

"...They did!" I exclaim, remembering. "...How did I forget _that_?"

"Ah, don't worry 'bout it small fry." Joe tells me, patting my head. "Let's jus' enjoy this here shindig we put on!"

"Agreed!" Ptera says.

Later...

I sit at the head of the table, Magma Red sitting to my left and Camo sitting to my right, while a giant birthday cake with sapphire blue frosting and the letter made of black icing sits in front of me, Xavia Razar'Fang cutting it and putting a plate with a large slice of it on it in front of me.

"Thanks!" I tell her, looking up at her.

"You're welcome!" She tells me, smiling. "It's your birthday; enjoy it!" I turn my attention back to the slice of cake in front of me, enjoying the delicious taste of it, while everyone jokes and chats merrily, enjoying their slices of cake.

I smile, knowing how lucky I am to be loved so much.

* * *

**AN-That's right guys! Today is the one-year anniversary of when I joined FanFiction and published my first story!**

**Red: I LOVE THIS CAKE!**

**Magma: I thought you would. Anywho, this house they're in is in my own little world, and has three stories, the bed rooms on the top floor, bonus rooms on the second floor, then the large living room, kitchen, dining room, a bathroom, and another study on the first floor, while the backyard has a martial arts training area, a pool, fishing pond, and how Red described it with the flowers and large rocks and all that jazz.**

**Anywho, hit that review button if you enjoyed this, and you're looking forward to Red, the Kid of Adventure continuing! **


End file.
